Christmas Wish
by jehkovac
Summary: Lubby! Oneshot!


Uma fanfiction de natal!!! Espero que gostem!!!

Oneshot.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Wish

Christmas, a time in the year when everybody get together with family and friends and exchange Gifts or just have fun together. Time of forgiveness and joy. Every place is decorated for this holiday and Cook Country General Hospital is not an exception.

"Hey Abby, are you on today??" John asks when he saw Abby coming in.

"Yes, I'm. Are you on too?" She replies while going to the lounge followed by Carter.

"No, just waiting for Luka, he's covering for me so I can spend Christmas with Patrícia." Abby changes her clothes and they leave the lounge and go back to the main desk.

"Hey everyone" Luka says coming through the E.R. doors.

"The man I wanted to see. Okay. So in curtain 1 we have a diabetic just waiting for his insulin. In curtain 2 we have a drunk guy, dressed like Santa, you can discharge him was soon was he wakes up. And the last one we have in sutures room a head laceration." Carter explains smiling ready to leave.

"That is it?"

"Yeah, it was a slow shift. Now I'm out of here, see you guys tomorrow." Carter waves good bye and go through the E.R. doors.

"I think it's just you and me then." Luka says smiling for Abby and she reciprocate unconsciously.

"Oh, and Morris said he would be a little bit late, but he's on too." Carter shouts before he disappears for complete.

"A guy can dream." Luka looks down shyly.

"Yeah, too bad." Abby takes a Chart and Give Luka a twinkling, before leaving the desk.

Some minutes later…

_Luka this is your chance, you have to ask her out. You've been in love with her for too long, now it's time to do something!_

_Where is she?? _

He saw her writing something on the board and was going to talk to her when…

"Hey Abby" Morris called her hanging a mistletoe above their heads. Abby turned to see who called her name. "Look up, a mistletoe!! You have to kiss me."

"I'm not going to kiss you Morris, leave me alone before I hit you." Abby says before going away from Morris and entering the lounge.

_Huhu…Morris is out! Let's get that girl Luka._

Luka goes to the lounge and see Abby getting a cup of coffee .

"Hey!" He says shyly going into her direction.

"Hey you!" She replies looking into his beautiful eyes and smiling.

"Hum…I was wondering if you…." He was interrupted by Chunny who just entered the lounge.

"Abby, Mrs. Collin stopped breathing."

"Hum…Talk to you later Luka. Let's go Chunny I'll need your help. "

_God!!! What's wrong with this day?! __Every time I try to talk to her something don't let me finish!! AAARRRGGGG!! _

Some charts and traumas later

"Luka, I need your help here!" Abby calls him going inside a trauma room with a Patient.

"Okay Mrs. Stancato, Haleh is going up to the X-ray with you in a couple of minutes and them we'll see if its broken." Luka says getting up.

"Oh thanks so much Dr. Kovac and don't worry, at the end of the day your Christmas wish we'll become truth." She says smiling.

"Well I hope so. I'll see you when you come back."

Luka leaves the room and go to the trauma room where Abby was.

After help her.

"Good job there." Luka says taking of the gloves. "The bullet traveled by the femur artery to the heart, good guess."

"Thanks, you were great there too." Abby says smiling.

_OMG! She's so beautiful today!! _

"Hum…Abby do you want to…" Before he could finish Morris interrupted again.

"So Abby do you want to go somewhere after our shift?"

_I can't believe, Morris asked her out before me?! Morris is going to have to do the night shifts for a week…no for a month!!_

"I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man on earth!!" Abby says leaving the room.

"I know she regrets that!" _Ha! Very funny Morris._

"If you say so." _It's now or never. _

"Jerry did you see Abby?"

"She just got in the lounge."

"Thanks."

_My heart beat is racing…calm down Luka. Just relax and ask her out. _

He entered the lounge and saw her getting a cup of coffee.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey, what a day, huh?!"

"yeah, at least it's almost finished." He goes a little closer to her. "Hum…would you like to.." The door of the lounge open .

"Abby could you…"

"Omg, for god sacks. Chunny can wait just a minute, this is kind of important."

"Okay. Sorry Dr. Kovac." She says leaving.

"Abby, would you like to go out with me after our shifts??"

"Hum…I don't know. You have to do me a favor before." She got closer to him and hanged mistletoe above their heads. "Let's just say that Morris wasn't the guy I wanted to celebrate this tradition with." She smiled for him and they met in a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas Luka!" Abby says parting the kiss.

"Merry Christmas Abby." And they kiss again forgetting about the rest of the worldThat moment was just the two of them and the passion that they shared with each other.

_Yeah, my Christmas wish definitely became truth. I just wanted that she felt the same way as I do._

What Luka didn't know was that she secretly felt the same way, and their Christmas wish was just the same: Have each other again.


End file.
